Hold Your Peace
by elitemassacre6
Summary: During Rachel and Santana's wedding, Quinn starts to second guess her choices. If i'm honest, i'm not sure whether to call this a Pezberry fic or a Quitt fic.  Maybe it's just a Quinn fic.  yea


Quinn's so fucking selfish, and she knows it well enough to feel like shit as she frowns at the way Santana looks at Rachel, and more importantly, the way Rachel looks back. Because those coffee eyes and that smile should be directed at her. It's so fucked up, watching them up there, her own hand being held by someone who she wishes was enough. Her jealousy is a slap in her own face, because that _could_ be her up there were it not for her own cowardice

Rachel had given her a chance. Plenty of chances. The last one is the one the counts, because that's when the blonde effectively crossed herself out of the picture. It was junior year, and though that was so long ago, Quinn remembers it like yesterday. The way Rachel had stepped so close, lifting her hands towards the blonde's face with trepidation, one soft lower lip between white teeth. She'd licked those perfect lips then connected them with Quinn's.

It was stupid, the way Quinn had acted afterwards. Like she hadn't seen everything from body language to Rachel's eyes that screamed 'I'm going to kiss you now'. And when their lips connected, she'd kissed the brunette back, needing it just as much. But...as her oxygen supply waned, her ability to make smart decisions did too. They broke apart and Quinn had pushed her away harder than she'd had to, speaking with her actions.

Then she'd said get away from me, tone harder than she'd really intended, Rachel's eyes shining with tears, her lips trembling. God, those lips. The brunette had stepped closer, brushing soft fingers over Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm just so tired of pretending that i'm not in love with you. Because I am, Quinn. And having to lie hurts just as much as not having you." The only words the blonde had been able to utter were "I'm Sorry. But I'll never love you, not like you need." The lies fell from her lips as she walked around the openly crying girl in front of her. Because she couldn't, because she was poison...and she couldn't let herself wreck the only star she'd ever known.

Quinn had gotten back together with Finn a week after that, through all of the drama, the only person who seemed to notice that Rachel was breaking over the former cheeleader instead of his lumbering oaf of a boyfrield was Santana. Later on, Brittany would tell Quinn that it was because the latina was just as broken back then. So the two brunettes tried to be enough for each other and after some time, they were.

The invitation hadn't really surprised the two blonde's when it arrived, donned in paper that was matte black and metallic gold. The wedding of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, it said. Brittany and Quinn had had to hold each other that night as they both cried over wrong decisions and the lives they would never have.

But they'd got on that plane from L.A. to New York and put on dresses and smiling faces and held hands and looked at each other like they were just as happy as the wedding couple. Don't get Quinn wrong. The way she feels about Brittany is exactly the way they portray it, but she'll always love Rachel more and she know that Britt will always love Santana more.

When the priest looks out into the croud and speaks those words..."Speak now or forever hold your piece, Quinn locks eyes with Rachel, who turned her head in her direction the second the words left the older mans mouth. She can see the same thing happening between the girl beside her and the other woman in the front. But Brittany smiles, squezes her hands and whispers the words I love you in Quinn's ear.

"I love you too, baby." Everyone dances at the reception, smiles on all their faces, and when everything is over, the girl's fly home.

Six months later, the Berry-Lopez women make a temporary move to L.A. for a movie Rachel's doing. The four of them are at dinner at this vegan restaraunt Britt correctly thought the broadway star would love when Rachel suddenly reaches out and gently grabs the dancer's hand.

"Britt? What is this?" Quinn's smile goes full blast and she kisses the blonde's lips before raising that eyebrow.

"She proposed last week!" Britt squeaks out, wiggling her fingers around. Santana laughs earnestly, the word when falling from between her lips. Rachel's eyes are still on the ring.

"April." It's so crazy that Quinn's getting married in four months. Something about watching Rachel and Santana get married created an honest and true love between the two of them, and when Quinn realized she wanted to marry Brittany, she didn't hesitate.

"It's so big!" Both Santana and the blonde sitting opposite her roll their eyes at the broadway star. her engagement ring was easily the same size.

"We're really happy for you guys."

"So are we."


End file.
